


That's One Hell of a Book

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is the reason that Alex drinks, Poor Alex - Freeform, SuperCorp, this is just a bit of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: Alex arrives at Kara's apartment early in the morning to confront her younger sister about Kara dating Lena.  This is based off a photoset created by @melissawifey on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/By0x-gyAiBw/?igshid=ctb2bycbo2ajIt's the shortest thing I've ever written, and it shows me how rusty I'm feeling.





	That's One Hell of a Book

A fist bangs heavily but not frantically on Kara’s front door.  It causes a sound impossible to ignore.  What at first had been a series of knocks has since become a steady pounding.

“Alright, already!” Dressed in a bathrobe and Pikachu slippers, her hair a mass of messy curls, Kara stops in the middle of her living room and glares at (through) the door.  It’s with a heavy sigh that she pushes the door fully closed and slides the chain off before pulling the door open again.  “Alex, it’s 5:30 in the morning.  What are you doing here?”

Shoving her keys into her pocket, Alex shoos her sister out of the doorway so she can enter the apartment.  Kara hovers in front of Alex, seemingly intent on being a speedbump, and Alex finally has to shove hard, which doesn’t move Kara but Kara gets the hint and slides to the side, to make her way to the couch.

“We need to talk.”

“O-Okay.”  Kara takes a seat on the loveseat, her legs folded under her and a pillow squeezed across her midsection.  She watches Alex who leans forward, hands wrapped together and one leg jiggling as the elder Danvers sister stares at the floor.  “What’s wrong, Alex.  Is it Eliza?  Did something—”

“No.”  Now Alex looks up and offers her sister a gentle smile.  It’s like an olive branch across the narrow gap that divides them.  Alex scoots slightly closer and reaches out a hand which Kara eagerly captures.  “I wanted to talk to you about a video I saw.”

“Okay.”

“It’s a video of you.”

“Of me.” As she releases her sister's hand and attempts to adjust non-existent glasses, Kara frowns.  Her mind races in a search for something, anything, that could be upsetting Alex.  Kara, as Supergirl, is regularly on the news and online.  Videos of her are far from a novelty and shouldn’t be causing this kind of reaction.  Finally, drawing a blank, Kara shrugs.  “What video?”

“You see,” Alex stands, running a hand through her hair as she walks away a few feet before walking back and meeting her sister’s gaze, “the DEO has Lena’s apartment monitored and—”

“What!”  Kara is on her feet just a little too quickly for a human.  “You’re spying on Lena?  You have cameras in her apartment?”

“No, not inside her apartment, outside.  Given her consultant status and that we’ve set her standard threat level at orange due to all the attacks on her life, we decided to install security outside her apartment.  It’s just some surveillance equipment, something that alerts us anytime the image of someone of interest, someone in our database, is caught by a camera.”

“Oh.”  Kara’s entire body relaxes, a gentle smile crossing her lips as she considers the full extent of that.  “That’s great, Alex.  I really appreciate you looking out for Lena.  What does any of that have to do with me?”

“Today, Vasquez showed me a video of you.”

“Right because I’m in the DEO database.  Sure, I go to Lena’s all the time.  She’s my best friend.  What’s the big deal?”

“It wasn’t you.  It was… Supergirl.”

The smile on Kara’s face freezes as she tilts her head to the side.  There are several long moments of silence before she forces her body to relax again.  “That makes sense, I guess.  Supergirl has been at Lena’s apartment.  We’re friends too.”

“The camera is trained on Lena’s balcony.”

There it is.  Kara’s eyes widen as the question marks suddenly get answered.  She licks her lips in a feeble attempt to chase away the sudden case of cottonmouth.  “The… The balcony?”

“Two nights ago.”

“Alex—”

“I saw you arriving late at night and leaving hours later in the next morning.”

“Alex—”

“Lena came after you when you left.”

“Alex—”

“She kissed you.”

“Alex—”

“You kissed her back.”

 Slumping into her seat again, Kara stares at the hands folded in her lap as she nods.

“I thought we told each other everything, Kara.  Why didn’t you tell me you and Lena were dating?”

“Dating?”  Kara’s head jerks up, and she blinks owlishly.  It’s like she doesn’t know what the word means or can’t understand it in this context.  “No, you’ve got the wrong idea.”

“Excuse me?”

“Alex, I don’t want you to think that Lena and I are dating because we’re not.  That was purely accidental.”

“Accidental,” Alex repeats, her tone neutral and face impassive.

“Yeah, purely accidental... intercourse.”

The noise Alex makes sounds like someone choking to death on their own tongue.  There’s probably a good reason for that.

“You had sex accidentally?”  Alex is out of the room, not meeting her sister’s gaze, and disappears into the kitchen.  There’s the sound of cabinets, glass lightly clinking against glass, and sloshing liquid all set over the gentle undertone of Alex’s muttering.  When she comes back with a glass of whiskey in one hand and the bottle in the other, her lips are already moistened, and a light lipstick smudge decorates the rim of the glass.  When Kara tries to speak, Alex holds up a finger as she puts the bottle on the coffee table (with a bit too much force), downs the contents of her glass in two gulps, and leans back on the couch studying her sister.  “What _were_ you trying to do, Kara?”

Kara barely manages to part her lips when the sound of a door opening in the hallway is followed by the all too familiar click-clack of outrageously expensive heels.  As Lena Luthor, decked to the nines and dabbing her dark lipstick on a tissue comes around the corner, Alex and Kara are both standing, and Alex slides the service sidearm back into its holster and gapes.

“She was returning a book,” Lena says in response to Alex’s earlier question.

Alex’s gaze leaves Lena to wander to a brightly blushing, abashed-looking Kara and then back to the CEO again.  “Lena?  What are you doing here?”

Leaning on the back of the loveseat, Lena picks up the purse that had been dropped there at some earlier point.  She grabs something off the end table, grinning and raising a single eyebrow at Alex as she holds up a novel.  “Returning a book.”  She tosses it to a scarlet-faced Kara who juggles a bit but manages not to drop it.  Her smile only broadens.  “I want that book back, Kara.  See you tonight.”

Kara squeaks, a different noise from the strangling sound that Alex makes, as Lena breezes away, grabbing her coat and briefcase before pulling open the door.

Flopping onto the loveseat, Kara drops the book to bury her face in her hands and mutters, “Oh, Rao.  I think I’m just going to die.”

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Alex says, her gaze practically boring into her younger sister.

Right before the door closes, Lena yells back.  “That’s what she said!”


End file.
